comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Featured Article Nominating and Voting
This page is for the nomination of pages, and the voting of them for the Featured Article section of the Main Page. Rules *You can vote for more than one page, however we don´t advise you to vote for more than two pages on the same category. *'Any' user can nominate or vote for a page (blocked users are up to the administrators). *Users can nominate their own pages, however they cannot vote for their own. *Each user can only nominate one page per month. *You''' can vote for the page you nominated, but aren't forced to. However, if the page you nominated is yours, you can't vote for it. *You must include a reason why you are nominating/voting for the page, with a link to your User Page. *No asking people to vote for yours, it's their decision. Any infraction of this rule may result in a warning and if continued, a block. *Pages that win cannot be nominated again for a minimum of '''three months. Pages that didn't win can be nominated again for the next month. Categories For the Featured Article Nominating and Voting, there exist 3 categories: *Featured Reality *Featured Character (Hero, Neutral of Villain) *Featured Fanfiction (TV Series, Movie, Fanfiction Series or Issue) Format for Nominations Page Name (Link) Nominated by''' username, as a link. Reason why you are nominating/voting for this page. If no reason is given then it will be substituted by the phrase "Great Article!" Votes * Previous Winners '''2013 April 2013: Derrek Gibbons (Earth-52161) May 2013: Valeria Richards (Earth-1175) June 2013: Ronan (Earth-81648) July 2013: Friedemann Veidt (Earth-13) August 2013: Christina Barton (Earth-120986) September 2013: Clint Barton (Earth-71452) October 2013: Thor (Earth-1309) November 2013: 'Earth-1224 '''December 2013: 'Eliot Tessa (Earth-3) '''2014 January 2014: 'Kal-El (Earth-929) '''February 2014: 'The Contest of Champions ' '''March 2014:' William-013 (Earth-152312) April 2014: No Winner ' '''May 2014: No Winner ' '''June 2014: No Winner July 2014: '''Peter Parker (Earth-5029) '''August 2014: *'Featured Reality:' *'Featured Character:' *'Featured Fanfiction:' 'September 2014: ' Featured Character Simon-294 Nominated by The Great Lord David. I believe Draft here has done an excellent job, worthy of winning the page of the month. This is quite an excellent page, very well written. It got an excellent review on The Fictional Critic and it really deserves this award. It is one of Draft´s greatest pages and it has my vote. Votes (1) *The Great Lord David: Just like I said, it is an excellent page. It deserves this award and my vote. Peter Parker (Earth-1600) Nominated by damn near everyone on this wiki at one point or another, and RoninTheMasterless for a second time. I think we all know enough about this page to know why it's been nominated more than any other page, so come on people. Votes (2): *RoninTheMasterless: ^ *Photon: Great Article! Barry Allen (Earth-929) Nominated by Artemis Thorson. Needless to say, this article is FREAKING AMAZING. It was made in my honor, which is truly touching, and, to me, makes this page even more special. So in my opinion, he deserves this the most! Votes (1): *Artemis Thorson: ^ Featured Reality Earth-2115 Nominated by Lord Caesar. I've loved the Transformers ever since I was a kid, which inspired me to create my own Transformers universe, and is also the very first universe in this wiki to feature the Transformers. I've dedicated myself into expanding this universe without even realizing it, and I'm loving how it's turning out history-wise. The war between two robot factions who can literally transform into difeerent things, whether it's a car or an animal, just never ceases to amaze me, and I hope my contribution of such work amazes everyone else on this wiki, too! Votes (0) * Earth-516 Nominated by RoninTheMasterless. I have always been a fan of combining super heroes from Marvel and DC into one; it's why I loved the Amalgam universe so much. I have always wanted to make my own, and Earth-516 has convinced me to make my own someday. Arty really loved making this universe, especially after discovering a Shazam/Thor cross that he used to make Artemis Thorson the son of Norse and Greco-Roman myth. Votes (3): *RoninTheMasterless: ^ *Photon: Yeah, it's pretty awesome. *Draft227: Incredible, with combining characters from multiple comics (something that I ever loved) and even create things based on another one. SigmaVerse Nominated by The Great Lord David. I really think the Sigmaverse is a great reality, it´s characters and articles related to it are truly fantastic. I have nominated 3 pages and they were all Draft´s pages but the truth since his arrival in Comic Crossroads he has created such fantastic pages that have won my heart and that I feel they should really deserve the page of the month, in any category, any page. They are all great. Votes (2) *The Great Lord David: ^ *Lord Caesar: It's really cool. *Shiplord13: Love the Concept and the Characters. Featured Fanfiction The Spectacular Spider-Man Nominated by The Great Lord David. I believe this is a great piece of work and a movie that I would definetly watch. The greatest film of the first phase of the Marvel Universe: Reloaded. It is yet another one of Draft´s great and ingenious pages. Votes (2) *The Great Lord David: Just like I said, it is an excellent page. It deserves this award and my vote. *Photon: Great Article! The Batman Nominated by Red Average. It's my first official DC piece let alone first complete piece on the wiki and Looking at some of the comments I can tell that a few user liked it so I'm gonna put it up and see where It takes me. Votes (1) *Draft227 : Great Article!